Change
by fairytailcrazyfan
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia-A girl who lives in the world of Video games and books Natsu Dragneel-A boy who's life revolves around his friends and family. Like fire and ice, those two are complete opposites, but some say that opposites attract. When those two meet, will they be able to get over their differences and forge a friendship, and maybe something more? A nalu fanfic R&R-I Dont own CI
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first chapter for the fanfic 'Change'. I hope you all enjoy it. R &R!**

 **A.R**

P.S - As far as i know, i do not own FT

"let it goo, let it gooo can't hold it back any moooore. Let it goo, let it goooo. Turn away and slam the doooor" Lucy's voice rang through her apartment, carrying onto some very annoyed neighbors.

"Keep it down in there!" yelled the lady that had been living next to Lucy ever since she moved in. Grinning, Lucy sang even louder. she wasn't trying to be annoying, it's just that sometimes it got lonely living by yourself with only your voice for your company. But that didn't matter to Lucy Heartfillia most of the time. Because most of the time, she was playing video games, in the land of wars and adventure. Currently though, she was in the land of food and cutlery, making herself a sandwich for lunch. She had had an online battle with a couple of people from the internet and completely skipped dinner and breakfast. So as soon as it was over, she had raced to the kitchen for a quick break. Putting the last slice of bread on her double Decker ham sandwich, she took a deep bite into it and groaned. She was in complete and utter heaven. Her stomach greedily took in the sandwich, making sure she ate every last bite of it. After the sandwich, she smiled contently, patting her stomach. When she held up her hand again, it felt sticky. Looking down, she remembered the smoothie that she had spilled on her top in the middle of the night. She had been in the midst of an important battle and had to ignore it. Lucy cringed, she had completely forgotten about that little incident and now she had to change, she lifted up her sleeve, took a sniff and gagged, she was long due for a shower as well. Groaning, she stomped into her room, she'd really liked that shirt, an since she had to wash it, the picture on it would probably come of as well. It had her favorite anime on it, Celestial wars: the stars edition. Opening the door to her gaming haven, Lucy looked around. There were pizza boxes on her bed, right next to her DS, phone, tablet and other electronics that she had forgotten to put on charge after she had killed their batteries. Her forgotten milkshake now laid on her two x-box consoles, next to her 80 inch plasma t.v that she had bought with her savings a couple of months ago. All her Video games were scattered around the floor next to her laptop, with her headphones on it in a corner. Her shelf of manga had more books off it than on it, and her cupboard was a mess. The only source of light that was currently coming in was the sunlight steaming through her window, almost illuminating her whole room.

"I gotta clean this up" She mumbled as she scavenged her way to her cupboard. Picking out a sweater that used to belong to her older brother, her sweat pants,and her underclothes, she walked into her bathroom.

After her shower, Lucy decided that she would try to continue with a story she was working on. She had taken an interest in writing a while ago, and found herself engaged in a good book, or writing a good story whenever she needed a break from all the video games. She went to her desk next to her bed and sat down on the chair. She reached for her pen and started to write. Lucy had only written a few words when she heard the landline go off. She tried to ignore it for a while, but the annoying ring of it finally got to her nerves. Sighing, she got up and went to go get it. Something always seemed to get in the way of her writing. Reaching out for the phone, she got and put it to her ear.

"Hell-" Lucy was cut off by a very annoyed voice.

"Where the heck have you been? I tried calling your phone but it didn't go through, and you didn't pick up when i called the landline. Don't tell me you were playing one of your stupid video games again"

Lucy grinned goofishly, She knew that voice. It was her best friend, Levy. " Yup, you caught me red handed," She said laughing. "i was up all night playing that new game online. My phones battery died yesterday and i haven't gotten around to charging it, Soooo..."

"I Knew it," Levy said sighing."You know, that much screen time isn't good for you. What do i have to do to get you away from those pixelated death traps? Oh well, at least your wearing your glasses."

Lucy coughed nervously. In all honesty, she had completely forgotten about them. It wasn't that her eye sight was bad. Levy just wanted her to take precautions. In short Lucy had forgotten to put them on.

"WHAT?" Levy shouted, "I thought you promised, You -"

Lucy laughed holding the phone away from her ear. Sometimes Levy acted like mum. Well did need one of those and levy fit the job prescription perfectly soo..

"Are you listening to me? Lucy? Lucy?" Levy's voice screamed through the phone, "Luc-"

"Yes, yes, im listening" Lucy said smiling, "But on a completely unrelated note, can you repeat what you just said?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"That's it, that's the last straw." Levy said in a eerily calm voice, "You young lady are coming with me to the mall today. Not but's or ifs. If you don't, mark my words, you will wake up to an electronic free room tomorrow."

"Yea right." Lucy taunted. Levy didn't reply. Her smile disappeared.

"Wait Levy, you aren't serious right?" Lucy asked, worry echoing through her voice."

"Wanna test me?" Levy asked, it was her turn to taunt Lucy now.

"But Levyyyy." Lucy whined, " I don't wanna"

"What did i say? No buts or ifs. meet me at the mall in 10. Got it? Im gonna get you off those electronics if it the last thing i do."

"Fine."Lucy said annoyed. Slamming the landline down, Lucy headed towards her room.

"Stupid Levy" Lucy muttered under her breath. She loved her best friend to death, but one of these day, that tiny blue haired girl was going down.

 **So im not sure if any of you guys realized, but i accidentally replaced the first chapter with a one shot somehow. Sorry about the mess up for all you readers. -_-**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, R &R**

 **A.R**


	2. Chapter 2

Once more walking into her room, Lucy didn't think much on what she should wear. She wallked straight to the mirror on her cupboard and looked at her self. She was wearing a simple black sweater with a peace sign on it, that was a few sizes too big for her. Her sweat pants looked normal, and her hair was down. She reached for a hair tie and tied her hair in a pony tail, pulled up her sleeves and smiled as she looked in the mirror. Yup, she looked normal as ever. The only thing that stood out were her beautiful brown eyes. But she could fix that. Walking out of her room, she shut the door behind her, she headed straight for the front door, and grabbed the glasses that were on the coffee table on the way. Once she was outside, she Grabbed her shoes and looked at her watch.

"Damn" she whispered, Lucy was due at the mall in 5 minutes. If she didn't make it, she was dead meat. Quickly putting her shoes on,, she ran towards the direction of the mall.

The doors slid shut behind her as Lucy walked into Magnolia's famous shopping mall. A wave of cool air hit her as she walked forward. Looking around, her eyes landed on the video gaming store. As if by magic, she started walking towards it, with no control of her self.

No Lucy! No she scolded her self. if Levy found her in that store, she would be dead meat. Her eyes panned the are for her blue haired friend. Finding her nowhere in sight, Lucy decided to grab something to eat. She saw Hungry Jacks a few shops ahead of her and decided that right now, her stomach craved a burger. Walking into the fast food store, Lucy gazed at all her options, wondering what to by. The double MC burger sounded delicious, but then again, the grilled cheese with tomato was looking pretty good as well. Finally settling on a simple cheeseburger, Lucy joined the line. Since rush hour at lunch had finished, so the line was short. Lucy found herself in front of the serving desk a couple of moments later. Lucy looked up at the guy who was going to be serving her meal and frowned. Half his face was covered with a hat and his hair was...Pink . Lucy smiled, this guy reminded her of an avatar from the game she had been playing last night. her thoughts were cut of by a very annoyed cough.

"If you want something order it quickly, I've got some where else to be:" The guy said frowning. A vein popped up on Lucy's head, and anger boiled at the pit of her stomach. She opened her mouth to reply when a hand suddenly grabbed his face and shoved him out of the way. The pink haired man was now replaced by a raven haired one.

"Hello" he said smiling sweetly, "Ignore that pink haired idiot, What would you like today?"

"Just a cheeseburger and a coke" Lucy said.

"Yup," Said the man writing it down, "Will that be all?" He asked looking up.

Lucy nodded.

"Well then that would be 5.50" he said.

Lucy reached for her wallet from her sweat pants pocket and mentally face palmed herself. She had completely forgotten to take it from her bench top. She looked up at the man and smiled nervously, "On second thoughts forget that order, Im not that hungry." She said getting out of line.

As if out of thin air, the pink haired man appeared behind the the other guy and smirked, "ice prick, she doesn't have any money, it's just a waste of our time, and our shift's over, let's scram." He said pulling the raven haired guy.

The nice one smiled apologetically in her direction, "Please ignore that pink haired moron, he -" The man suddenly stopped, his eyes wide open, Lucy was now climbing over the counter, reaching towards the pink haired buffoon with eyes that could kill.

"Come here you jerk" she shouted as she prepare to launch over the surprised guy. She felt two arms go around her waist and pull her back.

"Lemme at him" She shouted as she struggled against the person.

"Lucy, What is the meaning of this" Seethed a voice, a deadly aura surrounded her. Lucy stopped in her tracks, and turned around slowly. Holding her back was none other than Erza Scarlet, one of Lucy's closest, but deadliest friends, and right behind her was Levy, frowning.

"Heyyyy Erzaaaa, Levyyyy" She said slowly climbing of the counter, "what are you doing hereee?" she asked.

"We'll talk later." Erza said in a deadly calm voice.

"Sorry guys," Levy apologized, "My friend here is a little...umm... crazy in the head. But don't worry, we won't let anything like this happen again."

Lucy's mouth dropped wide open, "N-No, i am not crazy," she tried to deny "that guy just-" , but before she could finish her sentence, Erza and levy dragged her out of the store. She heard the pink haired moron laugh behind her, and flames of anger lit up in her stomach.

"I swear..." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Erza Questioned sternly.

"N-Nothing" covered Lucy hurriedly.

"Good." replied Erza.

"What i want to know is what you were doing in the fast food place when i asked you to meet up in front of the fountain?" Asked Levy tilted her head.

"No you didn't you only said meet up in the mall," Said Lucy pulling up her sleeves, "You never said anything about a fountain."

"Yes, Yes i did" Levy argued, "Erza was with me, ask her."

They turned towards Erza who was currently on the phone.

"Erza!" Levy called, "do you have a minute?"

The red haired girl hung up and turned around.

Lucy's and Levy's eyes opened wide in shock. Erza Scarlet, THE Erza Scarlet, was blushing.

The girls gaped at Erza as she walked towards them.

"what is it?" She asked.

"E-Erza, you're b-blushing." pointed Levy.

"Really?" Erza asked, softly smiling, but when she saw the girls expressions, her face turned serious again. "i-it must be the wind." she stuttered

""No way, first blushing and now stuttering? Is Erza sick?" Levy mumbled to Lucy grinning.

Lucy grinned back.

"What are you two talking about?" Erza asked curious.

"N-Nothing" They both said at the same time.

Erza gave them a funny look, "Why did you call me?" she asked looking at Levy

'It's not that important any more" she said shrugging.

"It's not?" Lucy asked her.

Levy nudged her, "Any way," She asked, "Who were you talking to Erza?"

Now Lucy knew what Levy was doing, she was trying to know who the person that made Erza blush was.

"Jellal, he's a friend of mine."

"Just a friend?" Levy asked with a suggestive look.

"Just a friend." Erza said glaring.

"Anyway, Jellal called to say that he was planning a mixer, and that he wanted us to join him. I said yes" Erza noted.

Lucy felt Levy shrink beside her, "Do we have to go?" Lucy groaned. She and Levy weren't exactly experts in the 'love' department.

"Yes, We do. In fact," Erza said looking down at her watch, "it's about to start. And conveniently, it's in our favorite cafe, Fairy tail."

 **Yay! second chapter's out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Im soo happy! *Does a little happy dance* You guys have been so nice to me about this story. I was so nervous when i first posted the first chapter, because i didn't know if anyone would like it. But thank you all sooo much. Your support has done me wonders. I'll try to update as fast as possible, but i'm not sure if i'll be able to do it every day... All criticism welcome, just please not too harsh.**  
 **Anyway! R &R Enjoy!**

 **A.R**

Lucy looked around the mall as the group walked by familiar shops. Fairy tail, was on the other side of the mall, so that meant that the girls could do some quick sigh seeing as they went. Silently walking with the others. her thoughts wondered. She didn't know how, but Erza and Levy always seemed to wear the right clothes for the right occasions. Erza's short, navy blue skirt, went well with her white, sleeveless button up shirt. And Levy's sweet, yet simple casual dress gave of a aura of sophistication. And then there was Lucy, wearing track pants and a sweater two sizes too big for her. Erza had forced her to take her glasses of wear her hair loose, saying something about how Lucy's life was like the princess and the frog, but with Lucy as the frog and with a prince instead of a princess. Instead of taking offence, Lucy had just shrugged and continued walking. Lucy saw the new video game store that had opened up, and her heart wondered towards it. She made a mental note to check it out when this whole thing was finished. Frankly, she though this was just a waste of time and energy. Why talk to boys about random things in the real world, when you can beat people and take over things in the video gaming world. Shaking her head of thoughts, Lucy looked up and smiled. At last, they arrived at the famous 'Fairy tail'. This cafe held a special place in Lucy's heart, because this, was where Lucy had first met Levy and Erza.

They stood in front of the cafe in a moment of silence...until Erza broke it, "Let's go, the boys are probably already in there, and i don't intend to keep them waiting." she instructed as she started to walk inside, "You two, act cool, calm and collected, we don't want them to think that this is our first time." Erza said turning around and pointing at them accusingly. Levy looked at the floor uncomfortable, while Lucy looked at the food posters on the window, stomach grumbling.

But despite what she had said, Erza herself walked in stiffly like a robot. Smiling, the two girls followed. Erza might act tough, but on the inside, she was still a teenage girl.

The temperature inside Fairy tail always seemed to be just right, Never too hot never too cold, but just right. Erza looked around the cafe, seemingly searching for someone. Suddenly, her face lit up, and she waved to a blue haired man sitting with two others near the window. Lucy examined the man carefully, blunette was probably 'Jellal' the guy who made Erza blush. Looking him up and down, Lucy decided that he didn't seem to have any bad intentions. But she had to make sure. Her thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful young woman, with long snow white hair.

"Hello there mina" The woman said smiling at them, "What brought you here today?"

"Ohaio Mira" Erza greeted, bowing.

Mira laughed, "Oh my Erza, don't be so formal!"

"We're here for a mixer that Erza's boyfriend planned" Levy answered Mira's question, half grinning, half frowning.

"Oohh, really?" Mirajane asked interested, "I didn't know Erza had a boyfriend. Who is he? You don't have to introduce me, just point him out."

Erza turned beet red, but before she could reply, mirajane was whisked away to serve someone.

Erza gave Levy a death glare, scared, the young bluenette hid behind Lucy. Lucy sweat dropped, not wanting to be in the middle of a Lecture, or an attack from Erza. But Luckily for her, Erza left it with just the glare and motioned for the girls to follow her.

Reaching the table that the guys were sitting on, Levy shrunk back into Lucy, who stood there staring. The guy that Erza (probably) like had a giant tattoo covering half his face. There was a raven haired guy sitting next to him, he looked kinda familiar, and at the end, was a pink haired boy, who looked bored out of his mind. Wait a minute.

...

...

...

She knew that hair!It was the boy from the fast food place! And the one sitting next to him was the moron!

Erza cleared her throat, smiling at them, "Sorry we're la-" she started, but was cut of by Lucy who pointed her finger towards the strange haired man accusingly.

"you... you...YOU'RE THE PINK HAIRED MORON!" she shouted.

The guy turned and looked at her and his eyes widened, "IT'S THE WEIRDO!" He accused, pointing at her.

Lucy paused. Were her ears playing tricks on her, or did he seriously just call her that?

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Lucy shouted, lunging for him, "YOU"RE THE ONE WITH THE PINK HAIR!"

" It is NOT pink" He said in a deathly serious voice, "It's SALMON. AND YOU"RE THE ON THAT CALLED ME A PINK HAIRED MORON YOU BLONDE HAIRED FREAK"

Lucy's eyes narrowed, her fists clenched, she reached across the table, positioning herself to give the guy a good Lucy Kick, she had been practicing and it was getting better. But she could, she was stopped dead in her tracks by a hand comming down and landing on her head, hard. She yelped in pain as she turned around. Erza was behind her looking as if she was going to murder her. Realizing what she had just done, Lucy sweat dropped as she looked around the restaurant. Everyone was staring at them, some were smiling, or grinning, and others were looking just plain annoyed, and Mirajane, also known as the demon matchmaker, was giggling from behind the bar.

She bowed her head. "S-Sorry Mina" She stuttered. She hadn't meant to be a nuisance. Gosh!How many times was that guy going to get her stuck in embarrassing situations? She would have been better of staying home and ignoring Levy's threat... but who knows what Levy could have done..

Her eyes widened as she felt the guy bow down beside her and apologize as well. Her anger slowed down, maybe he wasn't so bad after all...

Then she realized that Erza was pointing a fork at his neck. A sweat bubble formed on her forehead, she should have known that this kind of guy wouldn't apologize without being asked...no... threatened to do so.

She rose her head again and glared at the man, who in return glared back. She turned to Levy and Erza who were not looking happy at all and pointed to the the vacant spaces on the opposite side of the boys, "Let's take a seat," she said forcing a smile.

The man sat down next to his two stunned friends and mumbled something about wanting to leave.

i wish i was in my room playing video games rather than being here, having to staring at the pink morons face every time i look up.. she thought wistfully, but looking at the all the anger boiling between Erza and Levy, she realized that is she followed her thoughts and left, then she would probably wake up tomorrow to a 'electronic free room' as levy said. Shuddering at the thought, she decided to move her thoughts else where.

 **The next chapter will be out soon, maybe today or tomorrow... im not sure. But it's going to be soon.**

 **And to all those people who have pink and blonde hair out there, i mean no offence to you at all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M ALIVE!**

 **I am so SORRY i didn't update! I had a lot of things that suddenly jumped onto me and i accidentally kinda sorta broke my promise... yea... Any way! Thanks for bearing with me and if anyone is still interested in this, then R &R!  
(Sorry it's so short...)**

 **A.R**

Natsu sat down grumbling. That weird blonde girl always seemed to get him in trouble. Thanks to the whole ordeal at his work place, he had gotten fired, and now thanks to this incident, he now had an undying fear of the red haired woman. He looked up to see the weirdo sit opposite him, the blue haired one sat beside her and the scary woman sat facing Jellal.

"Sooo" The blue haired one said awkwardly, looking any where but at their faces.

So Natsu thought She was a shy one.

"Ah yes!" The red head jolted, as if snapping into reality, "Let's introduce ourselves. We'll go first. Im Erza."

"I'm Levy, nice to meet you." introduced the bluenette.

There was an awkward silence in the air.

They all looked at the blonde expectantly, and she looked back, confused. The bluenette Levy nudged.

...

...

...

A look of realization suddenly crossed her face.

"Oh!...Um, Hi, Im Lucy...um..." She trailed off.

Suddenly Natsu burst out laughing. The group gave him confused looks.

"What?" Lucy asked, annoyed.

"Luigi? Seriously? What are you, Mario's brother or something?"Natsu laughed.

A vein popped up on Lucy's forehead.

"IT'S LUCY!" She shouted pointing a spoon at Natsu's face.

He chuckled, "Is that meant to be sca.." he started, but was cut off by a glare from Erza.

"There's one more of us comming, but she's not here yet..." Erza trailed off.

Lucy and Levy looked at each other, there was some one else comming as well?

"That's fine, there's meant to be another idiot here as well, but he's arriving late." The raven haired man assured.

"Well, we'll start introducing ourselves now. Im Jellal, Erza's...um..." Jellal trailed off, his face turning a soft shade of red. Natsu looked at Erza and saw that her face was similar.

"Are you both OK?" Natsu asked worried, looking at Jellal and Erza, "Your faces are red. Do you have a cold or something?"

The raven haired man hit him on the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ICE PRICK?" Natsu yelled Glaring at the man.

"Just shut up flame brain, no-one wants to hear you talk right now." he glared back.

Natsu opened his mouth to retort back, but was cut of by the reason of his annoyance.

"Hi, Im Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you" He said in a friendly smile.

Completely forgetting his argument with Gray, Natsu smiled, showing his teeth, "Im Natsu" He said with his signature grin.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, which he chose to ignore. Well tried to anyway. He poked his toung out at her, challenging her with his eyes.

They were like that for a moment before they burst out laughing.

The group looked a them confused.

"What?" Gray asked, furrowing his eye brows.

"What do you mean 'What'?" Lucy asked looking at him confused.

"Why did you both suddenly burst out laughing like that?" Jellal asked, unsure.

"Juvia would like to know too." A voice interrupted.

They looked at the new comer and the girls smiled. One of their few close friends, Juvia Lockser.

"Hey Juvia" Erza greeted as the girls made room for her on the table. Instead of sitting at the end, Juvia went over the girls and sat between Erza and Levy. Right opposite Gray.

Juvia stared at Gray for a moment, and them smiled, "Juvia likes your eyes, what's your name." Juvia asked.

"Gray.." he said slowly.

Juvia's smile widened, "Juvia likes Gray-sama's voice as well! LET'S GET MARRIED GRAY SAMA!" She yelped as she tried to jump across the table to hug Gray. Jellal gawked at her, unsure of the scene unfolding in front of their eyes as Gray visibly flinched and pushed him self back into the seat.

As if they had done this hundreds of times before, Levy and Erza grabbed Juvia by the waist and pulled her back into the seat while Lucy tried to calm the startled boy.

Natsu tilted his head, confused, in truth, he had no idea why he had burst out laughing. He had looked at Lucy and his heart had started beating fast, and all of a sudden, he was laughing with her. Maybe i caught a cold from Jellal and Erza... He thought. Little did he know, the exact same thoughts were running through the blonde's mind. Except for the cold part. No-one could be denser than Natsu. Ever.

 **So, Enjoyed the Chapter? Here's a shout out to all those who have supported me so far!**

 **Pari forever ft, Kawaii Turtles, bored-out-my-mind97, Lady Anime Cat, coolkfc10, TheAthenian, Narutoyaoifan, , KoolBrunette06, xReiMei, Evernightlove, warriormaiden52, IceFire, HeartandSoul, Rampageblast, Guest - Melliani, Guest and Guest. (Sorry, i dont really know your names..)**

 **Thank you guys soooo Much! AHH I LOVE YOU ALL.. Any way, now that my adrenaline rush is over, Thanks again. =)**

 **See you next time,**

 **A.R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Alot of things came up, including leaving my primary school, and i just pulled myself together yesterday and decided that I've been putting this off for too long. So here's the 5th chapter!**

"Juvia is very sorry."Juvia apologized after she had calmed down, "Juvia will try to restrain herself form trying to become closer to Gray-sama..."

Gray let out a sigh of relief, glad that he wouldn't be seeing that, - whatever 'that' was - again.

But then Juvia continued, " Until this meeting finishes and Juvia finds out where Gray-sama lives."

Gray visibly stiffened up again, fear slowly crawling up in his stomach. Maybe this mixer wasn't a good idea after all.

"Juvia would like to go to the rest rooms now." She said bowing and getting up.

Lucy watched the whole ordeal with boredom. Erza had gone to the restrooms Juvia had followed her. She wasn't the least bit interested and didn't want to talk, and Levy was too nervous to say anything. Lucy's mind wondered to the new gaming store that they had passed, and an unconscious smile played on her lips. She couldn't wait for this to finish so she could go check it out. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a stab of pain in her stomach. Wincing her hand reached out for her abdomen, wondering what was wrong. She waited a while, seeing if the pain would return, but after several seconds, she decided to ignore it. She stared out of the window, and watched people walk by. There was some families around, and there was a couple near another rivaling cafe, Sabertooth, staring into each others eyes. Lucy felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to see Natsu staring at her with an unreadable expression.

She was about to ask what was wrong when he poked his tongue out and turned to talk to Gray. Shrugging, she turned to Levy, but was stopped mid action when her head started spinning. Putting a hand on the table for balance, the blonde tried to focus, but her eyes kept on getting blurry. The voices in the room were getting muffled as well. She saw Levy turn to her, and a startled noise had come out of her best friend. Lucy's eyes focused for a moment and she saw Erza run towards them in shock.

Lucy tried to smile, "Im fine," She assured, but it came out like, "Im Dyin'"

She heard Levy tell her that she wasn't as she fell. The last thing that she remembered were two hand catching her before her head hit the wall.

Natsu had no clue what was happening. He had saw sudden movement in front of him, and turned to see Lucy wince in pain. Unsure if he should help or not, Natsu had stared at her. Lucy'd turned around and saw him staring, so as not to make her think that he was a stalker like that Juvia girl, he had poked his tongue out, and turned around. Moments later, he heard Levy yelp and turned to see Lucy looking a little - no, scratch that, a lot - dizzy. Jellal had run off to get Erza and Juvia, while Gray got some water for her. A while later, the red head, followed by Juvia came rushing in like they was being chased by the devil it self. As if finally focusing for a moment, Lucy had put on a constipated expression of what had seemed to be a smile and said something along the lines of "I'm dying". The blue haired girl had freaked out, and only Natsu had noticed that she was going to pass out any second. So he did the only thing that seemed sensible to him. He jumped horizontally across the table, knocking down the flower ornament and breaking a salt bottle, so he could catch her before her head hit the wall. And what did he get for that? A thanks? Nope! He was forced to carry her her out to a taxi and pay for the it as the group had driven to hospital. Yup! a great reward for saving a life.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, the bright light in the room making her wince. She tried to move her arms, but was stopped by something. She slowly turned her head to see that there were tubes running off them and into a big valve full of liquid. She heard a squeak from the other side of the room and craned her neck to see Levy pointing at her .

"She's awake!" the blue haired girl yelped, shaking Erza who had dozed off. Gray appeared from the other side of the room.

"I'll get the doctor." He said rushing out.

Lucy looked at the scene confused, "Why am i here?" She asked.

Erza shot her a terrifying glares while levy looked at her in relief, "Just wait." Erza said stiffly.

The doctor came in shortly after, holding a clipboard and frowning. Lucy tried to sit up in her bed, but only managed to get into a half up half down position

"I'll repeat my question, Why am i here?" Lucy asked, getting annoyed.

Natsu appeared from the side of the door, frowning,

"i'll Explain.." He started but was cut off by Gray who told him to shut up.

"Let the doctor do it." said Gray folding his arms and leaning on the door frame.

Lucy looked at the doctor expectantly, expecting him to quickly tell her what was wrong and then leave. Instead, he took a seat next to her bed and checked her heart rate and pulled out a sheet of paper from his file. Examining it carefully, he nodded in satisfaction. Patience thinning, Lucy decided to ask someone else, but then the doctor started to talk.

"To start off with, your brain was sleep deprived. I would like to know when you last selpt please." He asked taking out a pen and paper.

Lucy thought for a while... If she remembered correctly, she was up all night last night and the day before, she couldn't sleep because she was up writing her book. And the couple of nights before, she had trouble sleeping so instead, she decided to watch a couple of movies and play her video games.

"Um..I think it was around four or five days ago.." Lucy said, trying to remember the correct number. On the other side of the room, Levy's jaws hit the floor, and Natsu and Gray tried to calm down an angry Erza.

The doctor shook his head in disappointment, " Also, your body was weakened from malnutrition. I tested your blood and at most, you only had a small snack per day, for example, cheese and crackers or so."

Lucy frowned as she thought about it. It was true. Wait she thought, that's not right .. "I had a double ham and cheese sandwich this morning." Lucy told the doctor

confused.

The man sighed. "That's where the next part comes in. You had food poisoning. What ever you ate, it had gone bad. You said you had a double cheese and ham sandwich. My guess is that the ham had gone bad." He looked at Lucy.

No way Lucy thought I only bought that am last month...oh.. Grinning sheepishly Lucy nodded. The doctor shook his head and got up, turning to the others.

"She's going to be fine." The doctor said looking down at his notes, "She'll just need a good rest. She'll be discharged in the afternoon." Putting the paper back in the file, the doctor walked away.

"thank you" Erza said as he walked past.

He nodded at her and left the room.

"Well.." Lucy said unsure of what to say to her friends.

She looked at them and was meant with Erza's glaring eyes.

im doomed Lucy thought leaning back into the pillow, smiling nervously.

 **Hope you liked the chapter, R &R.**

 **Shout out to - Inuhana, EmeraldNorth, , SingingAngel327, CookieMonster707 and Illumionox.**

 **THanks for your support and sorry it's late!**


	6. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey guys! sorry! this isn't an update, but just some notifications. I've decided that i'll update this once a week. Either on Saturday, Sunday or Monday. im Lazy, i know. Sorry! Also, This story will be on hiatus for around 4-6 weeks near the end of this month because im going back to where im from for a holiday at the end of December. One more thing, I want to know if you want drama in this fanfic or just for the story to go smoothly with no alteration to whats happening. Im going to try an get a poll up if i figure out how. -_-.**

 **That's all, Bye!**

 **A.R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! A chapter's out!**

Lucy sat on her bed and glared at the wall. She absolutely hated this. After the doctor had left, The boys got a phone call, and they had to leave, saying something about how their other friend had just gotten to the cafe, and demanded that they be there. As soon as they had left, Juvia clearly stated that she was going to follow Gray and left as well. After many torturous hours of Levy and Ezra taking turns to lecture her, Lucy had been discharged from the hospital. Erza had literally dragged her to her apartment with Levy following. And now Lucy was in this position, sitting on her bed and cursing everything that she could think off, while levy and Erza put all her belongings into bags and suit cases.

"How long are you planning to sit there?" Levy asked her best friend, folding Lucy's clothes that had been lazily thrown in the cupboard and putting it away neatly into a carry bag, "You do realize that sulking in a corner on your bed isn't going to change Erza's mind."

Lucy ignored her and continued to curse all the things she could think off.

 _Curse you shampoo curse you stove curse you..._ Lucy groaned, she had run out of things to curse. She sat there for a while, but soon she felt her fingers start to itch. She needed to hold a controller now! Slightly turning her head, Lucy saw that Levy and finished packing away her clothes and had started putting away other small things in her room into the almost full bag. Erza was back from the kitchen, and by the looks of the boxes in the hall, her kitchen was sure to be empty. Lucy shrugged, it wasn't like there was much stuff in there anyway. Just the odd pots and pans. Her eyes widened as she saw Erza get a box and walk towards her video games.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Lucy yelled as she jumped/fell off her bed onto a startled Erza, "Don't touch them!"

Levy turned around as she heard a thud and tried to stifle a laugh as she saw Erza on the floor with Lucy on top her, attempting to snatch the box from the red head's hands.

Levy grinned, Sure Luce was smart, in fact, she was one of the most smartest kids in school, but she could be an idiot sometimes. He best friend probably didn't have a chance of surviving Erza after she got mad _this_ time.

Lucy Gulped as she looked down at a raging Erza under her. Taking her hands off the box, Lucy slowly got up off of her friend, and possibly her soon to be murderer.

'What do you think you are doing?" Erza asked in an eerily calm voice as she got up.

"U-Um.." Lucy stuttered realizing the mistake that she had just made. She couldn't tell Erza that she had thought that Erza's crazy strong superhuman strength would break her video games, because that would probably make her punishment even more painful.

"We-ell..." Lucy tried to stall for time, sighing Lucy looked at Erza pleadingly, "Please Erza, I don't want to move, Let me stay in this apartment, there's a lot of memories that I've made here, for example, when i first played a video game, or when i bought my 100th anime collection " Lucy's eyes glazed over as she thought of all her apparent important memories.

Let me Explain this more clearly, After the whole incident where Lucy fainted, Erza and Levy decided that they didn't trust her enough for her to live in an apartment by herself. So Erza had arranged for her to move in an apartment opposite of Erza's own, so that she could keep a close eye on her. Not only that, Levy was on the same floor.

A vein appeared on Erza's fore head in annoyance, but her eyes soon softened as she looked at the desperate teen. Smiling kindly, Erza slowly stroked Lucy's hair. "I know how tough it can be letting go of something this important to you. I felt the exact same way when my favorite cheesecake shop had to shut down. There wasn't anyone there for me during those dark days where i struggled to find the perfect cheesecake shop that sold strawberry cakes with the strawberries half cut. I know how painful that was. But Lucy, I promises you that i'll be here with you the whole ride of you changing apartments, and every time you feel like you don't belong in your new apartment, just remember, I live right outside your door, and you can tell me all your problems as we sit down and have a strawberry cake or two. Probably two, and maybe, if it's that bad, we can have three" Erza soothed, pulling Lucy into a hug. Lucy sighed, there was no way that Erza understood. If only the red head knew the whole world didn't revolve around Strawberry cheesecakes. But if she'd said that out loud, then Lucy's doomsday would have been one step closer. Since trying to get Erza to let her go out of pity had failed, she now had no choice but to agree with this crazy plan.

Levy stood on the other side of the room, now closing the bag as she watched the whole ordeal with amusement. A small smile played on her lips as she thought of how fun it would be with Lucy on the same floor as her and Erza.

Lucy groaned as she dragged her bags up the stairs of her soon to be apartment. Levy giggled behind her, carrying a small light weight bag as Erza hauled up the box with her TV and Games with it above her head like a trophy. To Lucy's great Joy (sarcasm intended) The taxi had broken down and they had to walk to the apartment half way, and on top of that, the lift wasn't working so they all had to lug her luggage up the stairs. Fortunately for her, Erza soon stopped in front of a big white door.

"This is your apartment" Erza said nodding at the door.

Levy stepped up to open the door with her free hand, but before she could, Erza kicked open the door and sent it flying off into the wall.

"And that was completely necessary" Lucy said sarcastically.

Levy sighed in exasperation and walked in, Lucy followed dragging the suitcase behind her.

Levy stopped as they reached what seemed to be the living room.

"You know Lu-Chan" She started as she looked at Lucy's struggles in pity, "That suitcase has wheels."

Lucy's eyes popped open, "What?' she screeched as she dropped it and bent down to look at the bottom. Levy winced as she heard something break form inside the suitcase.

Lucy groaned out in frustration as she realized that her best friend was right, "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME SUITCASE GODS?" She yelled.

Dragging herself up, she looked at Levy in anger and Envy. Erza had told her to carry the light weight bag since she was so small. Usually, the blue haired girl would have taken offence, and immediately argued back. But since this was Erza, and she would get to carry the lightest bag, she had let it slide. Lucy on the other hand, apparently needed to get more exercise and was forced to carry the big suitcase.

"Do you want me to put this here?" Erza asked Lucy modding to the corner of the room.

Lucy nodded, "But be careful, i don't want, i.." She didn't finish her sentence before Erza completely dropped her things, and they came crashing to the ground. It was obvious that whatever had been in there, was now broken.

"NOOOOOOO" Lucy screamed as she fell to her knees. She crawled to her now broken electronics, eyes wide. She stopped next to the heap, and let out a strangled yelp as she opened a bag and saw her phone and iPad broken.

She looked up at Erza in Fury, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU KILLED MY CHILDREN" She shouted heart broken.

The moment was interrupted by a very annoyed voice.

"Keep it down! some of us are trying to kill some zombies in peace here!" A pink haired teen yelled coming up behind them.

The three turned around to see none other than Natsu at the door.

Lucy's and Natsu's eyes widened.

 _No Way.._

 ** _So, i feel as if something is missing in this chapter. I'm not sure what, but something... Oh well, at least it's up. R &R_**

 ** _Shout outs,_**

 ** _SnowyLife12, Leahcar-Soutaichou, Ne0nAngel, AJAkira, Requipmage1255, Koolmages, deadanimelover, The Goode Chameleon, ftlover280, Moroko, Melliani, Guest, Pari, , Kawaii-Turtles, The Athenian, Requipmage1255, and guest._**

 ** _Bye!_**

 ** _A.R_**


	8. Chapter 8

**So hey Guys! This'll probably be my last chapter for a while, because im going back home for a bit. This means that the story will be on hiatus for a bit. It should start up again by January Next year though. Probably. If it doesn't start by the beginning of next year then the story might be discontinued cuz it will probably mean something happened to me that was so big that i had to stop. And i worked on trying to get the chapter longer like one of my friends Pari advised. I'm not sure if i dragged it along too much though. Just let me know in the reviews or PM me. All criticism welcome! And guys thank you soo much for your reviews! You all light up m life. =)**

 **R &R**

 **A.R**

"So let me get this straight," Lucy started, looking at Erza, "Not only do you want me to move apartments for my apparent "Safety", but also live next to a guy who hates me? I feel like i just got kicked out of the drivers seat of my life."

Levy snickered, "Lu-Chan that's impossible, you don't have your licence yet. Unlike most kids who ran to get their licence on their 16th birthday, you ran to get get you 50th video game. You're such an anti social human being, that i'm starting to worry about your future. You know i have nightmares about you spending your 31st birthday, living in France. By yourself. With 33 cats." Levy stated in worry.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Your exaggerating Levy-Chan." she said.

Levy looked at here expectantly.

"You know that i want to stay in Japan."

Erza smirked in amusement at Levy's mortified look.

"You're not going to deny it?" Levy exclaimed, when Lucy raised a confused eye brow, Levy lost it. "Erza catch me, i think i might faint." She said, putting her hand dramatically on her fore head.

Erza smiled as she put a hand on Levy's shoulder.

"You know the rule Lucy" Erza said looking at Lucy, who rolled her eyes.

"The only way you can know some one is if you give them a chance." The three said simultaneously.

Erza smiled, "Give Natsu a chance, i'm sure he doesn't hate you. And even if he does, you're staying in this apartment. Now-"

"Do I get a say in this?" Natsu's annoyed voice cut in.

The three looked at the pink haired male who stood beside them.

"Oh right, i'd forgotten that you were there for a while" Smiled Levy.

"No, not really" Erza answered.

"Well i suppose there's nothing i can do about it then" Natsu shrugged, he looked at Lucy and grinned, "Hope you have a good time here Luigi"

Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor, "It's Lucy! And don't you have any objections?" she screeched

Natsu looked at her confused, "No, not really, Why?"

"I thought you hated me!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her as if she was a complete idiot, "I don't hate you. I just think that your a weird weirdo that usually gets me in trouble. That's all." He stated simply.

Lucy gaped at the guy. "You're the one that usually gets me in trouble!"

"No i'm not!" He burst out, hands folded on her chest.

Lucy sighed, she didn't have any time for this, and now she had a splitting head ache.

"Fine, What ever" She sighed shaking her head, Lucy looked at her friends who were hiding a smile, "You guys can go, I've got unpacking covered."

"Are you sure?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Okay then. But if you need some help, just ask," Levy said smiling at her best friend.

"Bye Lucy" Erza waved walking out with Levy.

Lucy smiled a little. They were just outside her front door, they didn't need to ... Oh. her front door.

Lucy groaned as she fell to the ground in exasperation.

Natsu looked at her worried, "What's wrong?" He asked, bending down.

"Erza kicked my front door open" She groaned, pointing at the wall where her old front door, now new wall ornament was, "How the frigging heck am i meant to go to sleep without a front door?"

Natsu nodded in realization, "I was wondering why you didn't have a front door. I thought it was the new fashion or something. But this makes more sense."

Natsu looked at Lucy who seemed to be at the verge of having a mental brake down.

"Want me to fix your front door?" He asked getting up.

Lucy looked at him surprised, also rising, "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, why not, we are neighbors after all."

She smiled at him, "Thanks" She grinned, grateful.

When Natsu had said that he would fix her front door, Lucy had thought that he knew how.

Boy was she wrong.

It had been around an hour since Natsu had started trying to put the door back in, but all he had managed to do was brake a vase or two and completely destroy her window. Currently, he was wrestling with the door handle that had somehow gotten stuck in unruly pink hair. Lucy didn't even want to know how that had happened. Although she had gotten angry at him a couple of hundred time in the past hour, she was grateful to the pink haired boy for helping her.

Or at least trying to anyway.

"Do you want any help?" She asked unsure of what Natsu was doing.

From her perspective, it seemed like he was doing the conga with her door.

"Nah got it all handled" He said finally wrestling his hair free.

He turned to Lucy and his face lit up in a wide grin when he saw the two sandwiches that she had brought in a tray.

"Thanks Luce!" He said running towards her and grabbing one.

Lucy winced at the sound of the door hitting the floor as he left it, "Luce?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mm hmm" He mumbled through his mouthful of sandwich. Natsu suddenly stopped mid bite.

"Wait a minute" he started as he pulled the sandwich away from his mouth, "You checked the date on the ham right?" He asked.

A vein appeared on Lucy's fore head as she waked him on the head with the back of her hand.

"That was a one time thing!" She exclaimed taking a bit out of her own sandwich frowning.

Natsu laughed, "I'm just joking"

Lucy looked outside her broken window. The sun looked like it would set in an hour or so.

 _It would be around four right now_ Lucy thought.

"Thanks for helping me Natsu" she suddenly smiled

'No prob" He replied gulping down the rest of his sandwich.

Lucy gaped at him.

"You finished your sandwich that fast?" She asked looking at her own half eaten snack.

"I was hungry" He shrugged.

"You're always hungry" a voice said from the hall way.

They turned around to see Gray smirking.

"What are you doing here Elsa?" Natsu asked surprised.

Lucy wanted to know the same thing.

"I live here douchebag. Sorry to interrupt your moment there, but Erza called me and said that you needed some help Lucy. I wouldn't have come if i knew flame princess would be here" Gray scowled.

Lucy looked at the both of them in interest. The two boys seemed to have a hobby of calling each other names. Very amusing names, may i add.

"You didn't interrupt a moment Gray" Lucy explained, "In fact, there wasn't a moment to begin with. But would you mind helping Natsu fix my door. He's having some... minor difficulties. I know we've only met today, and you don't have to if you don't want to,"

Gray cut her off, "It's fine" He said waving his hand, "Besides, Erza asked me to do it. If i don't i'll probably never see the light of day again."

"I don't need the snow monkey's help. I've got it all covered" Natsu glared.

Lucy frowned at him, "Sure," she said sarcastically, "Tell that to my window, and the vases and the... Actually, how many things have you broken so far?" Lucy asked in realization, "You know what, Gray help him. Please"

"I already said i'd do it, don't worry, i'm not as clumsy as flame brain here" Gray smirked.

Natsu glared at the raven haired boy and stuck his tongue out.

Lucy turned and saw a tuft of blue hair from the door way, but it disappeared as soon as Lucy looked.

"Who's there?" she asked, craning her neck. The boys turned around as well.

Lucy walked over to where her door was supposed to be and looked outside. She looked just in time to see some-one dive behind a pot plant near Lucy's door. She smiled.

"What are you doing her Juvia?" She asked in grinning.

At the mention of her name she heard Gray yelp in terror as Natsu dragged him to the the front door.

Juvia came out from behind the plant, looking sheepish, "Oh dear," She sighed "Juvia's been found out."

"Not again" Gray groaned, "That girl's been following me all after noon. She hasn't left me alone since we left the hospital."

Lucy looked at Gray in pity as Natsu openly laughed at him

"Gray-Sama, you've got it all wrong" Juvia said defensively, "Juvia lives here, and for the most part, Juvia came to visit Lucy-San. It's just a coincidence that Gray-Sama decided to visit at the same time."

Gray's eyes widened in horror, "I live in the same building as you!?" He exclaimed mortified.

Juvia grew hearts ion her eyes, "YUP! Now Juvia and Gray-sama can be together forever!"

As Gray backed away and Natsu continued to Laugh without control, Lucy sighed. How come almost every one she knew Lived here? had she done some thing Wrong to upset the gods? She shook her head in despair because she knew with so many people she knew living in the same building as her, she probably wouldn't be able to touch her controller again.

Good bye freedom.

 **So that's the chapter done. I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry i couldn't update yesterday, i had to go with my dad to his work that lasted until 7. Yea, my dad works on the weekend. Life sucks. On the plus side, i realized that i will be seeing my grandparents in a bit more than a week. Yay!**

 **My little rant is now over. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Shoutouts - Melliani, Pari, , snowfairy65, RebelFennecFox, LucyHRose, Cotton0Candy.**

 **Thank you guys all soo much for your support! I love you all.**

 **I know that this is possibly still a dream, but let's see if we can get 35 follows. =)**

 **R &R!**

 **A.R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so here's the thing, i know i said i wouldn't be able to up load, but since you guys are all so nice, and i felt** **guilty about putting the story on hiatus, im going to try and fit as many chapters i can in a week. It might only be one or two, but hey, one chapter is better than none right? =) R &R**

 **A.R**

Lucy sank into the arm chair that rested near the far corner of her living room. The boys had left around an hour after they had fixed the door, but Juvia had insisted on staying and helping Lucy get sorted. Lucy had refused at first, not wanting to be a burden, but soon gave up after Juvia threatened to call Erza and Levy for help. So with her blue haired friend's assistance, she had gotten the kitchen and a bit of the living room sorted out. Lucy thanked her lucky stars that the apartment was satisfyingly furnished. Because if it hadn't been, Lucy didn't know how she would have been able to afford the cost of sofas and other accessories. After that, they had spent what seemed like an eternity going through Lucy's box of electronics to see what could still be salvaged. One of her X-boxes had been broken and her iPad was beyond repair, the same went for her D.S which had snapped in half from the weight of her Lap top, one of the few things that had survived along with her T.V and a few of of her video games. Thankfully, her phone and other irreplaceable necessities had been in another bag, so she didn't have to worry about them. Juvia had reluctantly left after that, because she had her part time job at the aquarium the next morning, but had told Lucy to call her if she needed any help.

Lucy looked around her apartment, and as much as she hated to admit it, her new home was pretty nice. The walls were an ivory creme with the corners tinted with white. The plush carpet spread out neatly over the floor, and there was a fire place at the back of the living room. When you walked through the door, there was a small hallway that lead straight to the living room + bedroom. There was a bed at the long side of the room with a window above it. in the middle of the room was a small square wooden table surrounded by four matching wooden chairs. Opposite the bed was a big book shelf/ cupboard, and next to it, was a door that lead to the Kitchen. Opposite the kitchen door was the armchair directly in front of the fireplace, with a foot rest in front. And on the other side of the arm chair, was her bathroom, with white tiles and relatively big stone designed bathtub attached to the wall and a shower in the corner. There was a small wall opposite the shower and behind it was the toilet and vanity. Back in the living room, at the foot of her bed, was a set of draws with a mirror above it. A sigh escaped through her strawberry pink lips as she leaned further back into the armchair. Although the apartment was small, it was cozy, and most important, it somehow felt like _home_. Leaning back, Lucy pulled her knees up onto the armchair and closed her eyes, deciding to take a nap.

 _A gentle breeze traveled through the air and helped the a lush green grass sway to it's tune. The vast blue sky proved to be home for the shining sun that shed light for the sake of the world. Lucy Heartfillia slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying down on the grass. She swiftly sat up and looked around her surroundings and realized that she must be dreaming as she felt the summer breeze hit her face. She heard the birds tweet their melody from the nearby cluster of trees and the soothing sound of a rushing stream that flowed harmoniously. Lucy slowly got up and dusted herself off. She looked down to see that she was now in the sky, the ground far below her. All of a sudden, the ground and sky_ _disappeared completely, and was replaced by a pitch black._

 _She felt her feet reach the floor and found herself in a familiar hallway littered with paintings. Feelings of pain and happiness mixed through her and she winced as she felt her bittersweet memories fly through her head. She froze as she heard a familiar voice behind her and turned to see h_ _er younger self, wearing a cute white and pink dress, holding a messily made rice ball. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen. Not wanting to go through that moment in life again, Lucy tried to walk the opposite direction of her younger self, but struggled as she felt her feet go the other way._

 _Straining in effort not to reach out and warn the small girl that what she was about to do would only cause pain and scarred memories, she stood back and bit her lip as the little girl knocked on her father's door with a smile. Lucy felt pain consume her as the door was opened and young Lucy walked in, the older one following silently._

 _"Look Daddy! I made a rice ball with your face on it!" Smiled little Lucy as she walked in, "I made it special for you daddy. It's not good to work on an empty stomach!"_

 _Her father barely acknowledged her as he let out a grunt, "I'm busy right now, come back later" He said without much attention._

 _Young Lucy nodded, "Okay, im just going to leave it here if you get hungry" She said, placing the rice ball on the desk carefully, "Today's special you know?," she continued, not noticing how her father's eyes narrowed in disgust as his body shook in anger, " It's my bi-" she was cut off by and angry fist slamming away her rice ball._

 _"LUCY!" he roared as he rose. young Lucy's eyes grew in shock and she trembled in fear, "DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN!? I TOLD YOU I'M BUSY"_

 _"I-I'm sorry" she stuttered as she took a step back in fear, she turned around slowly and her hunched figure walked away but halfway to the door,little Lucy, mustering up all her bravery, turned around to face her father again, "Um Daddy -" She started, but was cut of by a furious Jude._

 _"STOP BEING SUCH A PEST!" He yelled in anger, little Lucy scrunched her tiny body together, as older Lucy winced, her inside welling up in pity for her younger self and disgust at her father, "I DON'T WANT TO EAT YOUR SILLY RICE BALL! If i get hungry, i'll call the chef. Go study your business lessons and stop hassling me. YOU HEAR ME? NO MORE INTERRUPTION!"_

 _Little Lucy ran out of the room and into the hallway in tears, "But daddy," she sobbed as tears rolled down her face , "Today,... Is my birthday..."_

 _Older Lucy sighed as she watched her younger self run away, tears forming in her own eyes. This is why she didn't like sleeping. Because, almost every time she fell into slumber, her mind would be plagued by her past._

* * *

Levy looked at her best friend in concern as Lucy twisted and turned in her arm chair. Her face was hidden by her hair, but she was sweating a lot. By the looks of it, she was having a nightmare.

"Do you think that we should wake her?" Juvia asked with worry as she gently touched Lucy's arms.

"I-I' not sure" Levy replied, guilty that she was unable to do anything for her best friend. She looked and saw Lucy turn her head to show a tear streaked face. It broke her heart to see Lucy suffering, but she was unsure if she should wake her or not. Lucy was the sort of person that got embarrassed easily and tried her best to hold in her emotions.

Juvia and Levy winced as they heard a heart breaking sob escape through her lips as Lucy scrunched herself together. Unable to take it anymore, Levy put a comforting arm around her shoulder and whispered soothing words to her. Juvia followed suit and gently shook her so as not to wake her up too forcefully. Lucy bolted out of her slumber, eyes wide. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Levy and Juvia. Hastily wiping away her tears, she forced a smile on her face.

"Hey guys" she said looking at them both, "what are you doing here?"

Levy and Juvia looked at each other.

Lucy raised an eye brow at them, "What's wrong?" She asked, stifling a yawn

Levy didn't meet her eyes and Juvia stared at the floor.

"Did something happen?" Lucy asked, worry lacing her voice.

Levy looked at her, "I just dropped in to help you unpack, and found Juvia who was walking to you room, she had had the same idea" Levy started,

"Wait" Lucy stopped her, "Didn't you have a morning shift at the aquarium today Juvia?" she asked confused.

Juvia nodded, "Yes, but it turns out that the aquarium had to close for a couple of days, something about a new attraction being added"

"As i was saying," continued Levy, "When we came in, we found you here twisting and turning. You seemed to be having a really bad nightmare, are you okay?"

Lucy opened her eyes in realization, her friends were worried about her, she nodded "Yea, it's fine, i just over re-acted over a silly dream, that's all"

Levy looked at her unsure and Lucy squirmed uncomfortably under her best friend's gaze. Fortunately, Juvia broke the awkward silence.

"So, Let's start unpacking, and after that, Juvia and Levy-Chan can show you around the building and introduce you to everyone" Juvia said

Levy's face immediately brightened up, "Yea!, i can't wait for you to meet every one! Even though we're only friends or neighbors, everyone's all like family here!" She grinned

Lucy smiled back, glad that they had gotten off the nightmare topic. Even though Levy and Juvia were one of her closest friends, she still hadn't told them about her past. And as much as Lucy felt guilty about it, she knew the truth could risk their friendship, and that was the last thing that she wanted to happen.

Juvia nudged her, awakening Lucy from her thoughts.

"Come on let's get started!" She smiled reaching out her hands.

Lucy laughed and got up, accepting Juvia's help. She knew she was meant to be occupied with other things right now, but from the back of her mind, she couldn't stop wondering when she would be able to play another Video Game peacefully again. And as much as she hated to admit it, she knew that it wouldn't be any time soon

 **So here's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it's a little rushed. Sorry i didn't have that long to write it. R &R =)**

 **A.R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I'm Alive! Sadly i can't say the same for my computer. While i was overseas, it decided to crash, deleting all my things and the memory data from the beginning of time. Me being the idiot i am, forgot my password for . So i was computer-less, with no way to get in to fanfiction for around a month (gmail wasn't an option, seeing as i also forgot that password and my book with all my passwords was at my aunt's house) . But when i finally got a new laptop, i found myself trapped in a stage in time where life decided that i had too much free time in my hands and dumped a whole bunch of homework on me. T-T...**

 **After all this drama, i was hit pretty hard with a bad case of writer's block. I couldn't think of what to write for the life of me. I still can't. Some ideas are blooming though... Anyway, the reason why i wrote this A/N is because i wanted to kind sorta ask you for some suggestions on what i should write for the next few chapters. I would recommend PMing me, or you could post it as a review. But i'd prefer it if you Pmed me though, for obvious reasons.**

 **I feel like i'm being mean. Am i being mean? Sorry if i'm being mean. You can go ahead and leave me alone in a dark pit of despair now... T-T -** **# foreveralone**

 **JK! I'm afraid of being alone. And the dark. I'm sacred of many things now that i think about it.**

 **Moving on...**

 **How many of you thought that i was actually dead? I wouldn't blame you, It'll be a wonder if you even remembered this story even existed after all this time. I'm really sorry for not updating, i'm trying my best i swear! I love you all!**

 **A.R =)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"That's the last of it" Lucy sighed as she fell onto the armchair. Levy and Juvia followed suit and fell onto her bed.

"How many video games do you have anyway? I spent half the time putting those away other than anything else." Levy groaned snuggling into the bed.

"Juvia agrees with Levy-san. It was hard figuring out how to put all your electronics in the right places." Juvia added as she sat up.

Lucy laughed and closed her eyes for a moment, relaxing. A sudden thought popped into Lucy's head, and she quickly jumped up to look at the calendar.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lucy screamed as she looked at her watch.

Levy bolted up as Juvia picked a stray book and went into an attack pose, "What is it?" they asked simultaneously as they looked around for signs of danger.

"I'm meant to have a match with _firedragonslayer_ today! It's going to start soon!" Lucy exclaimed as she bolted up from her chair and raced to her console.

Levy and Juvia sighed in exasperation and sat back down.

"I should've known" Levy grunted in a very un-lady like manner, looking at her frantic friend trying to get the console to load faster.

"Lucy-San will always be Lucy-San no matter what after all…" Juvia trailed. Getting up, she headed to the kitchen "I'll make some food. Levy-san can try to make Lucy-San agree to the picnic" She whispered looking at Levy intensely.

The bluenette nodded grimly, approving the plan Juvia had come up with. The plan itself was simple really, try to get an otaku who owns more anime merchandise than most anime stores -aka Lucy - to have some fun, _outside._ You know, where the rest of the human population usually spends their time.

Levy turned to looked at her blonde friend, smiling to herself. She'd met Lucy a year ago, by complete accident in the public library. Levy had been looking for some books, when she heard a yelp coming from the counter. She'd ran to see what was wrong, and found the blonde haired girl on the floor with stacks of anime CDs around her. She'd offered help, and in a twist and turn of events, they found themselves best friends. It turned out they went to the same high school, where Levy introduced her to some of her few close friends.

Getting up, she went and sat next to Lucy, who was engrossed in a very heated battle between what seemed to be whole bunch of wired looking men in dark clothes.

"Ne Lu-Chan" Levy nudged, calling her best friend by her nick name.

Lucy gave her a gave her a quick glance, "What?" she asked furrowing her perfect eyebrows as she madly pressed the buttons on the controller.

"After this match, do you want to go and have a look around the apartment? Then the three of us could go to the park together, and maybe Erza could tag along. What do you think?" Levy asked eagerly.

Lucy hummed in response absentmindedly, situating herself more comfortably on the couch.

"Lu-Chan, that isn't an answer! Respond properly!" Prodded the blue haired girl, nudging Lucy again.

"What?" Lucy asked, temporarily looking away from the game.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Levy asked suspicious,

"Yea totally, I'd love a coffee, thanks. Also get me sandwich while you're at it" Lucy said, turning back to the game.

Levy glared at her friend, "I'm not your girlfriend for you to tell me to go make you a sandwich!" She exclaimed, moving in front of the screen angrily.

"Levy! Move!" the blonde yelped, quickly getting up so that she could see past her short, blue haired friend.

"Not until you Listen!" Levy argued, not budging.

Lucy sighed, "fine I'll listen"

Levy smiled and moved away from the screen.

"As soon as I finish this level" Lucy muttered under her breath as she continued playing the game.

But unfortunately, nothing could get past her young friend.

"That's it!" Levy seethed as she swiftly went and pushed the power button.

Lucy's eyes widened, "NOOO!" She yelped as she rushed to turn the console back on, "What did you do? You're just like Erza! It's as if none of you want me to find my happiness!" She sobbed exaggeratingly.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she saw the game loading on screen, "Thank god, nothing happened."

"We do want your happiness Lu-Chan! You know that." Levy argued as she turned the game console back off nonchalantly.

"Oh! Oh my god, my baby was turned off the wrong way twice! What if she gets a bug? What she It breaks? I think I'm going to faint" Lucy gasped as she fell against the console in shock and worry.

Levy watched in amusement as her friend tentatively turned the console back, stroking it's sleek black exterior adoringly.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief as the familiar home page lit up on the screen. She turned on the game she was playing and was surprised as she saw that _firedragonslayer_ had spammed her messages. Questions of where she was popped up all over the screen. Levy was shocked when she saw Lucy smile with a blush adorning her porcelain skin.

 _No way…_ the bluenette thought as she stared in awe at Lucy, who had now turned her smile into a full blown out grin as she continued to read the messages.

"Lucy-San, why are you smiling like a lovesick puppy?" Juvia asked, walking out the kitchen with a basket.

"Huh? What? Am I?" Lucy asked confused touching her face gently surprised.

Juvia nodded as she placed the basket on the table, "To tell the truth, Juvia-san thinks that Lucy-San resembles a female Elmo right now – a very pretty Elmo" She added. Although she knew full well Lucy didn't give a crow's nest about appearances, Juvia didn't want to even slightly offend her friend.

"What did you make Juvia?" Lucy asked changing the subject.

"Just some food for the park. I thought we might get hungry." Juvia explained, taking a seat next to Levy.

"The park?" Lucy asked confused, but as she received a glare from Levy, she put on a fake smile, "Ah, yes, um, the park, of corse! I forgot about that for a minute…" She lied.

"Anyway…who messaged you?" Levy asked the blonde, changing the topic again.

" _firedragonslayer_ " Lucy stated simply

"Who's that?" Levy pushed, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she urging her friend on.

Lucy shrugged nonchalantly, as Levy's shoulders slumped.

"And here I was thinking that Lucy was a girl. Who am I kidding Lucy will never like a guy in _that_ way" She sighed.

"Well whoever that was," Juvia smiled, "They must be pretty precious to make Lucy-San blush. Lucy-San's in Loooove" She grinned, rolling the R.

Lucy stiffened visibly on the couch, an agitated aura settling over her, but Juvia didn't see and carried on, "When Lucy-San meets the guy, Juvia and Gray-Sama can have a double date with Lucy and the mysterious man. It'll be so much fun! We could go ice skating, or to the water park! And Levy-san could aslo find a boyfriend, and join u..."

"I'm not in love!" Lucy snapped, stopping Juvia mid-sentence.

Levy jolted in surprise, as she looked at the usually calm blonde. She turned to see a hurt Juvia.

Lucy also turned around to face Juvia and sighed, "I'm... I'm sorry Juvia" Lucy apologised reaching out to her friend, "It's just that, well…."

Juvia quickly covered her expression with a happy one and looked at Lucy, smiling, "It's Juvia's fault, Juvia should have known that Lucy-San wouldn't like such things. Juvia's sorry."

A gloomy atmosphere settled in the room, covered by a thick could of quiet. Unable to take it, Levy smiled, getting up.

"You know what? It's almost lunch. We should all go to the park now and have the picnic" She exclaimed grinning.

Lucy and Juvia nodded, happy to escape the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Did someone say Park?" an excited voice asked.

The trio turned to see Natsu by the doorway, grinning, while holding a blue cat in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked confused.

"I was playing video games and my team mate quit on me, sooo I decided that I'd take Happy out for a walk" He grinned, holding up the cat.

"Who names their cat Happy?" Levy asked staring at the unusually coloured cat with a raised eye brow.

"Why does Natsu-San have a blue cat?" Juvia asked at the same time.

"Who names their cat Happy? Who has a blue cat? So many unanswered questions, but the most important one, why are you in my apartment?" Lucy asked walking towards the picnic basket protectively.

"I thought that we could go together" He shrugged, "Besides, Happy's naturally blue, don't ask me why, he just is."

"That's a good idea, we could have like another mixer!" Juvia exclaimed, forgetting the past hurt, her expression lighting up.

"I wouldn't be too keen on that" a gruff voice sounded besides Natsu.

The group turned to see a man with metal piercings covering his features, and long, spikey hair adorning his face.

Lucy looked at the boy with narrowed eyes, "And who are you t-"

She was cut off, - quiet rudely may I add – and knocked over by Juvia who rushed past them and into the new comer's unsuspecting arms. The teen stumbled back in surprise, looking at Juvia with wide eyes.

"Gajeel-San! It's been so long!" She exclaimed pulling back and smiling gleefully.

'Gajeel' Looked at Juvia in surprise, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"This is Juvia-san's friend's apartment. What's Gajeel-san doing here?"

"He came here with me" answered a familiar voice.

Gray appeared from behind the metal face teen smiling. Juvia suddenly grew hearts in her eyes as a lovesick smile covered her face.

"Hey Gray" Levy greeted, waving.

"Why's Ice prick and Scrap metal doing here?" Natsu asked looking at the two of them confused.

"I'd like to know the same!" Lucy exclaimed annoyed, "Did someone put a board in front of my apartment saying 'Come inside and annoy the hell out of Lucy for the heck of it! And while you're at it you might as well go to the park with her and her friends uninvited!'" she smiled in mock enthusiasm.

"Hey no need to be so mean Lu-Chan" Levy scolded, she turned to the two new comers, "Why _are_ you guys here anyway?"

"Well flame brain here forgot that we were meant to go to the school library today with us, so we came to get him. But since you guys are going to the park, what's the harm in us tagging along as well?" Gray asked innocently.

"Am I the only one concerned that there's a guy we've never met before coming with us as well?" Lucy asked pointing to Gajeel.

"Don't worry Lucy-San! Juvia knows Gajeel-kun. We used to the same middle school, before he had to move. We were best friends!" Juvia exclaimed.

"I didn't know that" Levy and Gray said simultaneously.

Levy and Gray looked at each other and chuckled, "Hey we might be telepathic!" Levy smiled.

A sudden dark aura covered Juvia as she glared at Levy, getting into an attack pose, she pointed accusingly at the small blue haired girl, making Levy find shelter behind Lucy's small frame.

"LOVE RIVAL!" She screamed, anger boiling off her.

"Don't misunderstand Juvia!" Levy yelped as she came out from hiding behind Lucy, then gaped when she saw that Juvia was back to normal.

"Did I just imagine that?" Natsu asked, Happy mewed, agreeing.

Lucy shook her head in 'no' and pointed to Gray who had put a hand on Juvia's shoulder, "Gray somehow stopped her" She said in surprise.

"She still hasn't changed I see" Gajeel smiled, his pointed teeth showing.

Levy looked at the clock and frowned, "Guys, if we don't leave now, we're going to start getting hungry on the way, and if Natsu's coming with us, I don't have faith that the picnic basket will stay unharmed _if_ he gets hungry, I mean look at him now."

The group turned to see Natsu staring hungrily at the basket of food, happy also mewing at it lustfully.

"Good idea" Lucy agreed, "Let me just get something, then we can go."

Gajeel groaned as she bolted out of the room, "This is going to take forever if she's going to get ready!" He complained.

Levy and Juvia snickered at the thought as the man looked at the confused, "What? She probably is, I mean what kind of girl goes out in sweat pants and sweaters two sizes two big?"

"I'm Back!" Lucy called as she raced back into the room, the group turned around to look at her, and Gajeel raced an eye brow when he saw that other than the latest addition of glasses and a can of tuna, Lucy was in the same attire.

"Aren't you going to change?" Asked Gray.

"Why? This is a perfectly good outfit. There's nothing wrong with it" She said looking at her clothes.

"But you wore it- Whatever…." Gray trailed off.

"I didn't know you had an eye problem" Natsu pointed out, motioning towards her glasses at her glasses.

"Lu-Chan doesn't" Levy replied, "It's just, believe it or not, Lu-Chan is really pretty, and she wants hide her beauty for some reason."

"Besides, Levy-San thinks that Lucy-San spends too much time glued in front of the screen, so Levy-San wants Lucy-San to take some precautions." Juvia added.

"Anyway, I got some tuna for Happy, now we're set, let's go!" Lucy said, grabbing the picnic basket.

The group stepped into the hallway as a door opened. Erza stepped out, dressed in her usual clothes. As she saw the group, a smile lit up her face.

"Hey guys, where are you all going?"

"Just to the Park" Gray explained, not noticing the possible death warnings that the girls were frantically directing at him.

"And I wasn't invited?" a dark aura surrounded Erza, her eyes glowing, "…I smell cheese cake"

The group froze and Lucy, through reflex, moved slightly so she was covered by Natsu.

Erza looked at the picnic basket dangling beside Natsu and grinned, "Great, let's get going, we don't want the cheese cake to loose it's heavenly taste before we arrive"

She set of in front of the others, the group looked at another, surprised at how quick the red head's mood had changed. Levy shrugged, happy to have avoided a possible catastrophe she followed Erza. The group took after, deciding to ignore the past scene. Lucy walked beside Natsu, who was talking about how he first saw happy, explaining everything to her in detail.

 _Since when was my life an open door for everyone to walk into?_ She thought to herself. Looking ahead, she saw every one's happy expressions, and a sad smile covered her face _but it's not like I have that much time with them anyway…_

She felt some one nudge her and looked up to see a concerned Natsu, "You ok Luce?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled at him reassuringly, _no matter how little time I have, I'll make sure that I enjoy every last second of it…_

 **Hey guys! So that's the next chapter! sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was banned from anything but study for a while, but I'll sneak some chapters in when i can. I've already got the next couple of chapters written down and almost the whole story planned. I'm thinking it'll be around 20 -24 chapters. Maybe, depending on your response. Anyway, thank you for all your suggestions, I've tried to include as many as I can with the story still making sense.**

 **So the last chapter's shutouts!**

 _ **JcL07, white Angel 246, nightwarriorwolf68, BaconDaUnicorn, booklover551, Fairyofthenorthwest, Megaman6829, Rampageblast, and Kimiga. ADD REVIEWERS**_

 **Thankyou all for your support! See you next time! 3 u guys!**

 **P.S, Also, as much as you all might want to murder me, please just accept this heartbreaking fact that I am a cruel enough person to not tell you what's wrong with Lucy for a couple more chapters. I'm sorry, I know, I'm an idiot, -_- deal with it.**

 **=) Bye Bye!**

 **A.R**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone. I had completely finished everything and i accidentally ended up deleting the whole documents. So now i'll go die because i want to honestly kill my self for being such and idiot. I literally just ruined all the work in a single button. Jesus. Urgh. goddammit. don't expect to hear from me for a while. I'm going to go sulk in a dark corner, and then start working again. Although it won't be as good as the first ones i did.

I'm sorry guys, this isn't a chapter. Ugh why am i such an idiot. o my god. I still can't get over it. This is no excuse. I hate myself. Goodbye internet. You'll hear from me shortly, maybe not at all.

Now if you'll excuse me, i'm needed in the failures of life section.

Love,

A

(Turns out I've been spelling my name wrong my whole life, it's A not A.R -_-)


End file.
